Stars
by Yoko-cw
Summary: If Only They Could Open Their Eyes. If Only We Didn't Have To Be Ashamed Because Of Their Prejudice... This is a Hiei/Kurama fic. I AM AWARE THAT SHIORI IS OOC. THIS IS ON PURPOSE. IF SHE WASN'T, I WOULD HAVE NO STORY
1. Chapter 1

STARS: PART I  
CHELSEA WELSH 

Summary: If Only They Could Open Their Eyes. If Only We Didn't Have To Be Ashamed Because Of Their Prejudice...

_cough_ "Fag" _cough_

My body stiffened as I listened to the horridly pitched voice from behind me; I knew it was one of the foolish boys in my school. "Kyo," I turned, trying to appear bold faced, without any fear. I looked into the black eyes and was suddenly tempted to force him into a wall; make him bleed and suffer the same way he's done for me every moment for the past week. I still had the bruises that throbbed endlessly. "Where's your little boyfriend?" The word came from his lips like poison and I was grateful he didn't know Hiei's name...it didn't deserve to be spoken by him.

The boy grabbed my by the front of my shirt and I damned Koenma's blasted rules about not harming humans. I would not risk any of my life merely to make him sorry for what he's done. A hard fist connected with the side of my face. I didn't bother crying out; that's what he wanted. Who would help me anyways?

...Everyone knew about me...

My body didn't seem to want to cooperate as they walked away, laughing and joking in such a way that I wanted to tear them apart. I was forced to use a tree as a support, as humiliating as it was.

"Fox."

I didn't turn around; I didn't want to have to look into his eyes and see the anger there. A gentle hand came into my own and, as if I weighed nothing, he held me in his arms and ran.

"Hiei," I looked at the playground and the blue sky instead of him, "You didn't have to take me here. I should be at home anyways." He snorted, folding one leg to his chest and looking at my face, "You'd let your mother see the bruises?" I didn't answer; he already knew. I sighed and fell back onto a bench, head in my hands and trying to hold it all back. His hand touched my back, playing with my hair and waiting for me to speak before he asked questions.

"Do they do this to you, Hiei?"

It hurt my throat to talk, but I had to. I had to say something, even if it was only an insignifigant question.

"Mock me?" his voice, although it was a question, held no curiosity. He sighed and looked up briefly, "Yes...but it doesn't effect me. Maybe because I don't have any sort of bond with them...I have no outcome to fear."

...There was more. There was something else he wanted to say, but he was holding back.

"Your mother," he mumbled, hands now clenched in his lap as I stared at him, "Did you tell her?" I shook my head; I was afraid to. Far too many risks to be taking. Too much to explain and not nearly enough words.

I sighed, laying my head on his lap and holding his hand. He was shaking just as harshly as I. "It's only words," I whispered, "...Then why does it hurt so much?" His hands, deadly and harsh, ran gently through my hand and caressed my cheek. He had no answers; he remained silent, kissing my brow and attempting to understand as much as I was. He was hurting too...

"I was...going to tell Yukina," he whispered. I didn't say anything, didn't know how to take those words. "I was going to tell her that I loved you and planned to mate with you someday."

Our situations were too similar.

Hiei sighed, "But I don't know how. How the hell do you look someone in the eyes and tell them something that could ruin what took so long to build?" I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb, closing my eyes and shaking my head quietly. I let out a sob and a laugh. "I hate it, Hiei... It shouldn't be this hard...!"

It shouldn't be so difficult to say what most wouldn't be ashamed of. Couples of the opposite sex have less risk; they have something to be proud of. So, why are we so different. "We'll figure something out," Hiei's voice was tense. Was he crying? I looked into the shining ruby eyes and tried to smile at him. I failed.

We lay there until the sun long vanished; others sat quietly within their homes as we lay in a park and cried together. We tried to figure out what to do with the breaking pieces of our lives.

...It shouldn't have to be this hard...

**...Wow. So sad!  
If any of you have heard the song "Stars" by tATy, you might get this piece. I love that song and already made an Utena AMV to it...  
Part II is going to be better, more focused on the positives of the song, and in Hiei's POV. Hope you enjoyed it Please review. I've been getting people favouriting my fics and not reviewing. T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II-Hiei POV**

I stood quietly in the tree before his window, watching his mother talk to him and hold his hand like he would float away. I could somewhat read her lips; she was saying something about me and him. 'Friendships just don't work out sometimes' she said, so easily. I hated that. He shook his head.

'I have something to tell you.'

I could smell the fear on him, and he turned his face toward me. Shiori looked like she was going to have a heart attack as she followed his gaze. "Oh god!" Her hand shot to her chest like her heart was going to fly out from her startled moment. "Suichi, what-"

I entered the room through the window and looked at her; I didn't know what to say. I didn't glare at her, tried to appear unintimidating. "Mother," Kurama's throat was tight, his heart pounding, "Hiei is..." He swallowed. Shiori knew who I was. She knew that Kurama and I were close and often joked that I may as well live here. I wonder if she expected anything.

Kurama was afraid.

"Hiei is my lover..." his voice was low, his body shaking slightly.

He gazed into her brown eyes and I couldn't hear anything beyond the pounding of my heart and blood. She looked startled, and pulled her hands away, one of them going to her mouth. "How...how can you...? It's not..."

The fear and horror and sadness overcame the emerald of Kurama's eyes. She didn't know how much he'd feared this; how long he'd been planning to tell her but didn't because he loathed thinking of her reaction. The very reaction she was having.

She held her fist to her mouth and sobbed, shaking her head, "Why, Suichi," she whispered harshly, "Why would you do this to me? How can you be...be..." She couldn't even say it. I wanted to hit her, wanted to tell her that her son was gay and that it was really none of her damned business. She couldn't SAY it! It's not poison, it isn't a disease...

I thought demons were supposed to be cold, but the way she was acting made me wonder about the humans too. I'm glad he didn't tell her about his demon blood; I would hate to see her reaction to that. I didn't want to see Kurama fall apart.

"Leave," she hissed through her teeth and tears, "I don't want to see you again."

We were both still, unsure of what to do.

"GET OUT!"

She held her head in her hands and, as Kurama looked ready to either faint or kill her, I grabbed him and flitted out the window, heading towards the border of town.

"How could she do it, Hiei," the fox mumbled into my neck, "Why would she...?"

"Hush, Kurama," I tightened my hold on him, not wanting to look into his eyes, "Don't think about it."

I don't remember exiting the city. My feet hit grass and the scent of smog was gone from the air. The fox was still in my arms, but he was awake. He was playing silently with my Hiruseki, as he often did in such a state.

****

Part III is going to be the actual song-fic. My writing is...so-so today. Shiori's reaction may be sudden but hell, that's how my mom would react. Hope you liked it 


	3. Chapter 3

**PART III-Healing**

"Fox?"

Kurama looked into the blood-red eyes, feeling breathless, excited...afraid. A rough hand fell into his own and squeezed lightly, reassuring his lover that everything would be fine. "I wonder what Shiori will tell Hatanaka?" he whispered, unsure of what he was supposed to be feeling. The fire demon didn't know how to respond the the inquiry. He remained silent.

They were lying on the branch of a Makai willow tree, the blood red vines dancing slightly in the wind. Hiei lay against the fox's chest, feeling warmer than he should considering the weather conditions. A long claw caressed his neck, the long white hair falling over his shoulder like a snowy waterfall, and a tail was wrapped around his waist. 'Affectionate fox.' But a smile came to his face despite it.

A drop of water fell on Hiei's shoulder and his eyes fell upwards. Rain...?

His eyebrows furrowed as he whispered his mate's name, staring at the wet tracks along the pale face.

'Crap.' He took the yoko's face in his hands, gazing into the sunlit eyes and trying to see something there. "What's the matter, fox?" His voice came out harsher than he had intended.

Before he could apologize, he was pulled into an almost harsh embrace, his cheek resting on the built chest. "Gomen nasai, Hiei," came a hoarse whisper, "The human in me has made me too damned sentimental." "Why do you cry?"

The fox laughed and sobbed, letting Hiei go and wiping his face with the back of his hand. He shook his head.

"I'm...happy."

Hiei was confused, his furrowed brow showing it. Why would you cry in happiness? "I'm happy too, fox, but that doesn't answer my question."

A clawed hand touched his face, thumb stroking his cheek as Yoko shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Because...I go from such intense misery to happiness in the span of a few hours. ...I didn't think we would make it here..." Even his soft voice seemed loud in the silence. Hiei smiled slightly, kissing his mate's lips and running his fingers through the silky tail. He didn't have anything to say; what words could he speak that could sooth the rampant emotion that Kurama was experiencing? His heart pounded painfully in his chest; he didn't care.

Lacing their fingers, Yoko took the smaller hand into his own and kissed the back of it, listening to the wind rustling through the leaves.

"I love you Hiei..."

A white teargem fell, unnoticed, to the ground...

_LYRICS  
How did we ever go this far?  
You touch my hand and start the car  
And for the first time in my life I'm crying._

_Are we in space? Do we belong  
Someplace where no one calls it wrong  
And like the stars we burn away  
The miles._

_Ya zvezda, ty zvezda.  
Nas prikazano szhech.  
Kto-to sdal I dostal  
Adresa nashikh vstrech.  
Potolki po glazam  
I nikto ne naidet.  
Soskol'znut golosa,  
I slomaetsya led._

_I nich'ya bez klyucha,  
I mogila postel'.  
I pora vyklychat',  
I oni na khvoste.  
Ulybnis', razvyazhi,  
Zanaves' zerkala Razorvi, I skazhi.  
Umerla, umerla._

_Zamykai I lizhi  
Stanovis' nikakoi.  
I ruka ne drozhit  
Vse v poryadke s rukoi.  
Mozhno mstit'.  
Dvajdi dva  
Na taksi I sosi  
A prostit' nikogda,  
Nikogda ne prosi._

_Khorosho, khorosho.  
Ya pridumala mest'.  
Poroshok vse chto est'.  
Umnozhayu na shest'.  
Ne zvoni, ne zvoni.  
Ya ustala, ya ustala.  
Ya tebya ne khochu  
Ty menya_

_How did we ever get this far?  
It shouldn't have to be this hard.  
Now for the first time in my life  
I'm flying._

_Are we in love?  
Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world?  
And like the night we camouflage  
Denial._

_[Russian Rap  
Nikogda nichego,  
Nichego ne nachat.  
Nikogda nikogo,  
Umirat' i molchat'._

_Ne iskat', ne lyubit,  
Ne zhalet', i ne spat.  
Nikogda, nikuda  
Nikogo ne puskat'._

_Ne vdvoem. I ub'em.  
Im prisnit'sya voda.  
Ne tvoe. Ne moe.  
Provoda. Provoda._

_Geroin, pulsa net,  
Tol'ko ty ne pri chem._

_Abonent otklyuchen..._

_How did we ever go this far?  
You touch my hand and start the car  
And for the first time in my life I'm crying_

_Are we in love?  
Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world  
And like the night we camouflage  
Denial..._


	4. Author Note READ It

...STOP TELLING ME THAT SHIORI IS OUT OF CHARACTER! That's the point. Please read the freaking author's notes! And she was only in like 3 episodes, 2 of which she spoke. So tell me your opinion ASIDE from Shiori!

...Sorry. I'm angry about people telling me this stuff. If she was kind and accepting in my fic, I would have no story.

Thank you.

--Yoko


End file.
